The Master of Fear
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: A young man, raised in a shadow of fear and trained by a dark teacher. Fear is his weapon, trickery his skill, genius his design. He is Naruto Uzumaki, the Master of Fear. Care to come and see his story? Dark, Intelligent, Kiri Naruto. Harem. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**The Master of Fear**

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou).

Author's Note: *terminator theme starts playing* I'M BACK... sort of. For those who don't know, the reason why I've been gone for so long is because there was a house fire at my home(Though you were likely informed by The Fox Boss through his copy of our fics.). While the fire was contained mostly in the garage, the rest of the house was severely smoke damaged. So, since then we've been busy dealing with the insurance company and clearing out the house for me to do work for my chapters. So I wanted to get this new story, along with some others up and online. So I hope you enjoy and review! Last note, for those who are waiting for the next chapter of First Male Nin or First Shinobi by The Fox Boss then it will be a while: It's awkward writing lemons with my father and stepmother no more than a few feet away from me. So till we get a house, we're staying at a hotel for now, I will start working on First Male Nin again. Anyway, enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Power of Terror**

"This guy is a freak, Mizukage-sama." The Jōnin said as he lead the leader of Kirigakure through the doors into the highly secured portion of Kiri's prison, which is only reserved for the most dangerous of criminals and ninja. The Kage was a short, almost child-like, container of the three-tailed Bijuu. His name was Yagura. He had short grey hair with pink, pupil-less eyes with a scar going down his left eye and down to his unemotional face.

"What makes you say that? He just killed three of our own ninja. That sort of thing happens a lot." Yagura stated simply.

"Yes, but HOW he killed them is why we're taking extra precautions with him." The jōnin said as they walked up some stairs to reach the top floor.

"And how did he kill them?" Yagura asked, his voice never reaching a higher tone.

The jōnin was silent, "Well... I guess TECHNICALLY they killed themselves." Yagura give him a steady stare, "Y-You see, he sliced them lightly with some sort of bladed glove while wearing this mask." He said as he handed the sack-like mask to the kage. It was made out a rough cloth and appeared to be dirty. It had too hastily made eye holes and sewn mouth. "At first, they seemed okay. Till they started screaming bloody murder and clawed out their own windpipes."

"I see, have you studied the gloves?" Yagura asked as he looked over the mask again as they approach the cell where this captive was kept.

"We have, there is some sort of toxin on them but we can't figure out the properties of it just yet. For now he's unarmed and wearing a leftover jumpsuit we had. So he wouldn't be a danger, but I think it's best you be careful." The Jōnin said as he got ready to open the door.

"Why do I have to be here anyway? I'm very busy with other more important things." Yagura said. In full honestly he didn't, he was bored out of his mind, but that didn't mean he had to go easy on his lessers.

"He requested you, sir. He claims he knows things about Mei's rebellion and will only tell you in person and alone." He stated.

Yagura frowned slightly, "Fine, open the door." He ordered. The jōnin open the cell and Yagura entered, seeing the man that caused such a ruckus in his village sitting at the table, waiting for him. He didn't look like much. He was young, fairly young, being about 15 to perhaps even 16 years of age. He had sandy blond hair that was wildly spiky and reached to his shoulders. He had blue eyes that stood out boldly against the dark-sunkissed texture of his skin. He had a honestly handsome face that was shaped by his fine structure and fox-like markings.

"So, you must be the Mizukage." He stated, "Good, I had some things I wanted to speak with you about." The blond had a small, friendly smile on his face. Yet the kage could see the cunning calculating nature of his stare.

Yagura nodded as he sat down with the mask still in his hand. "And your name is?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He answered with a light bow. "I see you have my mask, mind if I have it back?"

"Not until I get answers." Yagura said coldly.

Naruto frown, "Ouch, Mei-chan is right: You are cold-blooded."

"So you do know of Terumi Mei? Where is she?" Yagura asked.

Naruto just grinned, "Of course I do. Who else would send me here? I also know where she is but, I'll tell you later."

Yagura glared, "Tell me now, or I'll kill you." He stated simply.

Naruto just grinned more, "I once had a very wise sensei, one thing he taught is this: 'Never do what you're good at for free and never share important information without getting anything in return first.'"

Yagura couldn't help but smile at that, the kid was smart. "Who is this sensei of yours?"

"Orochimaru of the Sannin." He stated simply.

Yagura's eyes went wide, "The Orochimaru?! So he's allied with the rebels as well?"

"Nope," Naruto said offhandedly, "Sensei and I had a... 'falling out' you might say. I go on wherever on my own accord. I just so happen to bump into Mei's forces and they happily accepted my little gift in their services. Now I wanted to know is, what will YOU give me in comparison to what they'll give me?"

Yagura was silent, "Are you a Kekkei Genkai user?" He asked.

Naruto smiled faintly, "Not exactly, my power and ability is... different than most, namely because my power comes from something else."

"Toxins." Yagura stated.

"Sort of," Naruto confessed, "The poison is something that amplifies the power I use."

"And what is that?" Yagura demanded.

Naruto's grin reached ear to ear and startled the kage lightly, "Fear."

"Fear?"

"Yes, fear. Fear is my tool and weapon. Fear is quite the fascinating thing." He started as he got a feverish pitch in his normally clam voice, "It can drive a person to madness, destroying their fragile psyche. It can promote bizarre acts of bravery and ferocity. It can even destroy entire nations and villages."

Yagura just glared at him, "I don't feel fear."

"You lie. All humans feel fear even ones like you." Naruto said. "Can I have my mask now?" Yagura snorted as he tossed him the mask. Naruto picked it up from the center of the table, "Thanks." He said as he tweaked the small, barely unseen knob underneath a flab of fabric.

"So...how do you use 'fear' as a weapon? Genjutsu?" Yagura asked.

Naruto smiled, "Not exactly, my mask," He stated as he showed it to the kage, "To someone like you, it may not be so scary but when my toxin is used," He said as he put on the mask. "It can REALLY give someone the chills." He said as a thick white gas shot out of his mouth and into Yagura's face from across the table.

Yagura wiped his face of the smoke only to feel his head ache with pain as the room spun around. He looked at Naruto only to let out a large cry as Naruto changed into a reptilian beast with a long snout of deadly, bone crunching teeth and rough scaly skin. Yagura fell out of his feet as he edged his way to a corner as the handcuffs on Naruto's wrist hit him in the face.

A crocodile. That's what it was. Naruto turned into a man-like crocodile before his very eyes. Yagura cried as the man-crocs jams went wide open as bit down on his neck. Killing him. (1)

The jōnin came running only just as Naruto snapped Yagura's neck. In the quick motion of a animalistic fiend Naruto shot more of his fear toxin into the jōnin's face. He screamed as he fell over the railing and fell flat on his face. The Rebellion was invading, the night was theirs and Uzumaki Naruto was their vanguard to victory.

* * *

A Day Later

There was a large festival held the day after the successful takeover of Kiri. The villagers were drunk with sake and merriment as what was left of Yagura's staff either joined with Mei, as the new Mizukage, or executed outright. Mei was in the middle of the celebration a thin yet proud smile on her face as she made her way to her 'champion' as they started calling him.

Naruto was very distant from everyone else. He was alone in a corner, like a wallflower that no one tried to notice. He was dressed in the raggy brown overcoat with his trademark mask hugging out of his pocket. He wore brown pants and a dark over shirt. All of them seemed like they were stitched together. Tied to his side was a glove with blades on each finger. (2) His shirt was worn in a manner that showed off his slashed black-clothed Konohagakure headband tied around his neck.

Naruto smiled as the young woman came towards him. Mei was a beautiful woman; arguably among the most attractive women he ever saw in his young life. Her auburn hair was tied into a topknot and went down her voluptuous pale body. Her green eyes were both alluring as well as pleasant. Her blue dress both made her lovely curves stand out as much as her blood red lips. She's the kind of woman men would gladly fight over.

"Is there something you want, Mizukage-sama?" He asked kindly, he didn't hate her. He just hated being in this environment and being stared at by the people. He already had a few women, some older and already married, asked him out and denied them. Last thing he needed was Mei asking him.

She pouted lightly, "Why are you here all by yourself, handsome?" She asked.

Naruto blushed lightly at her words. She always called him that for some reason, "I just like it here, I prefer not to get involved in these sorts of events. Not good for my reputation." He said uneasily as Mei started to play with his headband.

"So?" She asked flirtatiously. "Join in on the fun, Scarecrow."

Naruto smiled faintly, "Scarecrow...? For some reason, I like that."

* * *

END

(1): It stands to reason that Yagura might have an instinctive fear of crocodiles, as they are one of a turtle's most terrifying natural predators.

(2): The outfit is mainly Arkham Asylum Scarecrow, with the coat being the animated series version, stitched up like Stein's(Soul Eater). The mask is the Batman Begins version. The bladed glove is Freddy Krueger's, to replace the Scarecrows syringe glove.

-Arkham outfit: dc. wikia wiki/File:ScarecrowBAA. jpg

-Coat1: i40. photobucket albums/e233/CosplayRefs/Soul%20Eater/DrStein. png?t=1237638645

-Coat2: batman. wikia wiki/File:Scarecrowtnba. gif

-Mask: dc. wikia wiki/File:Jonathan_Crane_(Earth-Nolan). jpg

-Claws: comicvine images/1300-1470184/

So that's it! If you like what you saw then please review and tell us who you want to see in the harem for this story! It can be any girl you want, gender benders are welcomed, and please no OCs.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

and

The Fox Boss


	2. Chapter 2

The Master of Fear

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss.

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter and send us more girls!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Naruto of Kirigakure**

On a small island off the coast of Kirigakure, two members of the new Mizukage's personal entourage, were there to find the shinobi that already was a figure of great respect, fame and infamy. "Why would he want to live all the way here?" asked Chōjūrō. Chōjūrō was a young man with short blue hair and dark, square glasses with a blue shirt and camo-pants. He looked uneasy as they searched the rocky island and carried an air of confident energy like the massive sword on his back.

"He likes his privacy, that's all I can say. Naruto-san is a... strange one." Ao said as he resumed to search. Ao was an older man with blue hair going straight up and an eye patch covering his right eye. He donned earrings that had the kanji 'to hear' twice on each one and was dressed in a simple grey suit with a blue-green suit over it. While Chōjūrō's aura was weak and unconfident, Ao's was more confident and head strong. He tapped his foot on a small spot of stone that was a lighter shade than the others. "Here we go." He said as he went down on one knee and started to run his hands at the spot. "I've found the door!" He called over.

Chōjūrō come over and started to help him find the latch for it. "Do you think it's wise for us to come to Naruto-san unannounced? Given his... tendencies?" He asked as he hooked his fingers in a barely visible indent and lifted the very light wooden door that was painted to match the stone around it.

Ao looked down the hole; it was black then hell and had a ladder leading down to it. He started to go down first, "He wouldn't hurt us. If that's what you're asking." He stated as he made his way down. When he made a fair distance down, Chōjūrō soon followed. The two were silent as they made their way down into the hole, they didn't want their conversation to be heard by Naruto.

As they went down, they saw the orangish light nearing them. When they reach the end they entered a vast chamber with two major compartments. On the right was a vast and complicated lab. Where various, ominous looking chemicals of assorted colors and brightness bubbled and the opposite side was a rather simplistic and rural-looking kitchen, where a pot of ramen was brewing. At the other end was a small tunnel.

As they followed it, the sounds of metal against stone could be heard like a sinister hiss. The tunnel led the two down a flight of stairs where more orange light from a torch could be seen. They entered it and came upon the sight of Naruto hunched over a grinding stone with sparks flying as he sharpen the infamous bladed glove that become just as trademark of his own like his fear toxin. The room was a single chamber with a smelter along with the grinding stone and a bed. There was another tunnel; neither of them knew where it led to though. There on the wall, hanging over the bed, was a scythe.

The scythe was about as tall as Naruto and the staff was black as ash with a spike at the top and a ring and kunai on the bottom. The blade was blood-red and about half the blade's length and was slid onto the staff. The blade shined as smooth as a straight razor.(1) Its mere presence was like a hangman's noose, foreboding and promised death. "You better have a good reason for bothering me or else I'll pump you full of toxin that you'll be in a comatose state where all you see is your nightmares as they devour you... which actually isn't much to be honest." He stated uncaringly as he saw their reflections in the blade of his gloves.

The two paled, namely Ao who actually experienced the toxin firsthand. "W-We actually came here on Mizukage-sama's behalf." Ao stuttered lightly. Naruto turned his head with a light smile.

"What does she want?" He asked.

"Mei-sama wants to talk to you; she wants you to come with her to Konoha." Chōjūrō explained but jumped slightly at the harsh glare he got from the blond.

"Why the hell is she going to Konoha?" He asked.

"The Chūnin Exams." Ao said, "She received a letter by the Third Hokage asking if she wanted to come personally to Konoha and make a joint truce and defensive pact with Suna and Konoha itself. She accepted."

"I see, so why does she want to see me about it if she's already agreed to go?" Naruto asked as he sharpened his gloves.

"I don't know, ask her yourself." Ao said. "That's all we're here for. Have a nice day, Naruto-san." He said as they left. Naruto continued to sharpen his gloves, when he was certain he was alone he sighed heavily.

"That woman will kill me one of these days." He said to himself.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Mei sat in her newly acquired office as she waited Naruto to appear. Their relationship was... complicated, to say the least. While they were intimate on more than one occasion, VERY INTIMATE, but to say that they were lovers was pushing it. They kept it secret for obvious reasons: Her being a kage, Naruto's popularity with the other women and girls of the village, and their age difference.

While she was 25, Naruto was no more than 18. Though the age was somewhat vast, there were several marriages with even more of an age difference. Some of them were even consensual, others were arranged, but that was beside the point. She did ask Naruto several times to go steady with each other, but he always kept denying it. She tried and tried to convince him, but she soon came to the conclusion that aside from what he told her and everyone when they first encountered each other, she didn't know THAT much about him.

She knew he came from Konohagakure and was trained by Orochimaru. Yet she didn't know if he had family in Konoha, what were his hobbies, his likes, dislikes, interests, goals, or anything like that. The door opened as Naruto walked in with a mildly annoyed look on his face. She smiled at him, "Naruto-kun, glad you could make it." She greeted.

Naruto didn't say anything till he sat down in a chair across from her, "Why do you want to see me about Konoha?" He asked in a strict tone.

"Straight to the point, very well." Mei said, "I want you to come along with me as both one of my bodyguards and my advisor for the negotiations for the pact."

Naruto sighed lightly, "Then why do I get the feeling that there's more to it than that."

Mei got up and sat in the chair next to him, "You never tell me anything about with everything we been through you don't want to talk about your life in Konoha. Aside from the training you under went with Orochimaru."

"I could have told you if you asked." He deadpanned.

"Oh, like the 4 times I've asked you before and you always said 'Oh sorry I'll tell you next time, I have ramen on stove.'" She glared.

"...What's your point?" He asked.

Mei sighed as she stood out and stared out the window. "Naruto-kun... I like you, hell I dare say I even love you. I want us to be together, but you aren't making it easy."

Naruto sighed, "I have a younger sister who's the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. Her name is Naruko." Mei turned to him with wide eyes, "I was 5 when she was born. Her father was Namikaze Minato, he wasn't my biological father, but my sister and I shared the same mother whose name was Uzumaki Kushina. They died when they sealed the fox inside her. I never did know my real father." He said solemnly, "When I was 10, I took a kunai and gave myself these scars so I can protect my sister from the village. It was at that age when I became Orochimaru's student. I dyed my hair when I was 14 after I did a mission for Orochimaru that lead to me killing the son of a village leader in the Land of Iron, my hair was originally a few shades lighter than it was now."

Mei was silent as she sat down next to him again. "I didn't have many friends growing up." Naruto stated, "I had even less when Naruko was born and I took the blame for being the jinchūriki over her. My first crush was on a girl named Tayuya, another student of Orochimaru. My first kiss was with you when we first had sex after I killed the Yagura. My goal is to have revenge on Orochimaru when he tried to transfer his soul into my body. My likes are my experiments, you, ramen and living undisturbed. My dislikes are the time it takes for ramen to cook, arrogance and those who stand in the way of my goals. I don't want to go to Konoha because I'm worried to face my little sister after I abandoned her alone when I left with Orochimaru and I just didn't like it there and don't wish to go back, but if you really want me to go then I will go, because while I may not always show it I deeply care for you."

Mei smiled at Naruto's confession as she placed her hand on his leg, "Thank you," She said as she kissed his lips, "Thank you for telling me." She kissed deeply as Naruto placed a hand on her waist and behind her head.

The door knocked making Mei jump slightly while Naruto just turned to glare at the door as it open by Utakata, the jinchūriki of the Rokubi no Namekuji. Utakata was a slightly thin man with narrow golden eyes and brown hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore a long blue kimono with an orange sash that had a plate with the symbol of three bubbles on it.

"Mei-sama, the candidates" He started as he noticed Naruto sitting in his chair, "Naruto-san, are you here to apply for the job as well?"

"What job?"

"The job as the head of the Kiri Torture and Interrogation Force?" Utakata asked.

Naruto looked at the mildly ashamed look on Mei's face, "No, I wasn't aware such a job was open." He said.

Utakata nodded slightly, "Yes, the last head was a die-hard supporter of Yagura and had to be executed. I would have thought someone like you would be top-billing, given your... style."

"Thank you Utakata-san, that will be all." Mei said sternly. "Tell them I'll be with them shortly." Utakata just nodded as he closed the door. The instant it was closed Mei bowed towards Naruto apologetically, "I'm sorry!"

Naruto give her a small smirk, "Don't be, I wouldn't wanted it anyway. It just sounds like a desk job anyway." He said as he left but stopped halfway, "Mei... there is one thing I have to say... about Konoha."

Mei looked up at him, "What is it Naru-kun?"

Naruto turned to her with a lightly concern look, "When we do go there, please don't tell anyone who I am. Not a soul. I'll wear my mask so no one will see my face, but I have to trust you to keep my real identity safe. Things will get... messy if the villagers learned about my return."

Mei smiled lightly as she nodded her understanding, "I will."

Naruto returned the smile. "Thank you. Well, I have to leave. I was boiling some ramen and I don't want my little fox hole spewing smoke into the air!" He said with a wave.

**END**

* * *

****(1): The overall design of the scythe is a mix of Hidan's scythe, Kazeshini, and Tsubaki's Severed Shadow form.

Kazeshini: Staff design and blade-length.

Tri-Bladed Scythe: Blade color and design.

Tsubaki: Kunai ring & kunai at the base.

NAW: SHORT CHAPTER! REAL ACTION STARTS NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR ELSE I'M GOING TO ABUSE THE HELL OUT OF THE CAPS BUTTON AND EXCLIAMTAION POINT BUTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN! ALSO PLEASE LEAVE THE LIST OF GIRLS YOU WANT IN THE HAREM VIA PM OR REVIEW! EXPLOSIONS!... Okay I'm done now.

TFB: I hope that all of you enjoyed the chapter. Also, if you'd like to suggest girls to add to Naruto's harem, please make them ones that fit, such as fellow sadists and such. PEACE OUT!

NAW: Or just make them interesting choices. Remember that Gender Benders are allowed and no OCs.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Master of Fear**

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou).

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter and send us more girls!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

**(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Arrival of The Lost Son**

It was dawn in the hidden village of Konoha and it was alive with activity. As the start of the chūnin exams grew more and more close the more foreign shinobi and kunoichi that come from the major, and some minor, hidden villagers. It was at this time that a young girl awoke with in her small apartment. The girl had golden blond hair that reached to her waist. She had dark blue eyes that had the light of kindness, determination and the fire to prove her worth to those around her. She had a decant build for a girl of 13, a mildly large bust of a high B low C, and sun-kissed skin. On her cheeks were whisker-like markings.

Her name was Uzumaki Naruko, the true jinchūriki of Kyūbi and one of the top genin of the Konoha 12. Naruko stretched lightly as she got out of her double bed. She smiled to herself as she saw picture on her nightstand. The picture was one of a much younger her, about age 5, and her older brother, who was age 10 in the picture. Her brother wore a black shirt with dull orange and baggy pants; he had a small smile on his face with several bandages on his face. His hair was wild and a few shades blonder then her own. She wore a more brighter orange dress with sky blue trimming and a wide, almost goofy looking, grin on her face as she sat between her brothers legs and played with her brother forehead protector.

She picked up the photo and kissed the face of her brother, "Morning, Onii-sama." she said softy as she cradled the picture to her chest before setting it down back in its place. She got up and removed her nightshirt and panties as she took a hot shower to get ready for the morning. As the water went down her body the image of her brother went by her eyes as she closed them. The last time she saw her brother was when he abandon the village to follow his sensei, the infamous Snake Sennin and former member of the Sannin Orochimaru.

She couldn't help but frown at the memory. She begged, pleaded and even demanded him to stay or let her come with him, but no matter what he always refused. Even to the point where he actually had to bind her in a genjutsu. Naruko sighed at the memory as she placed a hand over her heart. It actually had taken her a while to come to terms with it, but she understood that Naruto had his reasons to leave. He wasn't a traitor as everyone thought he was, nor was he a monster as they thought they did before.

Naruko had been hopelessly and utterly obsessed with her older brother. He occupied his thoughts whenever she wasn't training or on a mission. He was the light of inspiration to her when they were in their darkest moments of fear, uncertainty and abuse from those around them. She was his and he was hers. ALL hers. Naruko was totally head over heels in love with her brother, and she was proud of it. Granted she never told anyone about her developing loving, and at times lustful, feelings for her sibling but she would be the first to defend his name.

(Lime Ahead: Some Sexual Content Is Coming Up But Not A Lemon)

As the thoughts of Naruto were racing through her head, her lower body started to get warm and drip lightly with arousal. Naruko started to get more amorous as she thought of his handsome face when he left and how he must be right now. Naruko was among the first to know how chiseled her brother's build was before she left... and how well-endowed he was. Naruko started to inch her fingers closer to her dripping maiden. She teased her outer lips as she pictured her beloved 'Onii-sama' stroking them with his tongue.

Naruko started to moan as she reached a hand to her breast and squeezed and played with the developing mound of flesh as she went harder with her fingers. "Onii-sama~" she moaned deeply as she inserted a whole 2 fingers inside her. She knew her fingers wouldn't be a proper replacement for the whole 10 inches of muscle mass that was her brother's flesh-stick, but she knew it would do for now. She started to pinch and pull on her hardening nipple as she started to finger-bang herself.

She had several dirty fantasies about her brother and her. One was that she was a small kitten and Naruto was a horny fox that was taking her from behind. Another was that Naruto had already impregnated her and was milking her lactating breasts like a cow. Her most favorite however was that Naruto cloned himself and was taking her from all ways. She moaned wantonly as she inserted to fingers in her tight ass as moved both of them in synch with one another. As she finger pushed forward her body sent ripples down her body as she lurched forward making her bosom bounced against the glass door of the shower.

She started to go faster and harder. Her climax was building fast and was going to be a large one. "Onii-sama," she moaned deeply, "Onii-sama, Onii-sama, ONII-SAMA!" she cried as her juices squirted out of her and onto the wall behind her. As she basked in the afterglow of her release, there was a loud knock on the door that made her jump.

(Lime End)

"Naru-chan!" the voice called, "We got a few minutes before we have to meet up with our stupid teammates!" Naruko swore under her breath as she hurried to clean herself up as she ran soap through her hair and body quietly.

"I'll be right out!" she called back as she dried herself before putting on her clothes and fixing her hair into a braid. She wore an orange sleeveless tunic and long shorts over a tight black bodysuit. Her pants were lined several pockets that held her kunai, shuriken, and her personal favorite, since her brother first taught her how to use them, senbon. Over it she wore a bandoleer of various scrolls. She wore simple black shinobi sandals to finish her ensemble.(1) As she reached the door she was greeted by one of her close friends and fellow genin, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino was a girl around her own age and one of her few friends she had. "Hey Ino-chan." she greeted with a light blush. Ino was considered to be one of the beauties of her year, despite being one herself. Ino had a long, ponytail that reached her waist and pale blond in color. Ino had pale blue, Byakugan-like eyes that Naruko envied over her dark blue normal looking ones. Ino wore a purple vest that matched her skirt with bandages on her legs and tall boots. She had a mid-sized B bust, which made Ino often rant about when they compare sizes with the other girls. Ino said that she was at least the 3rd bustiest girl of the Konoha 12, Hinata being the first and Naruko being the second.

Ino smiled, "Hey! About time you came out, what took you?" she asked as Naruko closed her apartment door. Naruko's apartment was small, but that was it. It wasn't very high-class but it wasn't certainly rundown like the one she was forced to share with her brother. When Naruto left, taking the hatred of being the container of the Kyūbi which she learned about from the Hokage when Naruto first left, he took the hatred of the Kyūbi with him. So with that, Naruko was more... welcomed to the villagers.

In other words, while people didn't hate her as much as they did her brother they still had problems with her. What with being the sister of a 'demon.' Yet despite that the Hokage, who was as close to her as a grandfather, made her life easier. The prices for things such as clothes, food and supplies weren't too expensive in most places, granted that there were some merchants and shops that did overcharge her, but those were few.

"I had some trouble waking up." she lied as she blushed lightly. "Come on; let's get something to eat." she said as she walked down the steps to the street. Ino was following close behind her.

"So is your team going to take the Chūnin Exams?" Ino asked as she walked beside her. Ino and Naruko were close friends since their younger years in the academy. They used to be friends with Haruno Sakura as well, but they were soon split apart by Sasuke. Both Ino and Sakura had a large crush on the Uchiha and that made them into rivals, Naruko was neutral about it given how Sasuke couldn't hold a candle to her brother, but she soon started to be closer to Ino given how Sakura was getting more and more aggressive and crude to others.

Ino sighed heavily, "Yeah, but I don't know how far I'm going to get, what with Fat-boy and Lazy-ass!" she said harshly. Naruko sweat-dropped slightly at Ino's statement.

"I don't think Chōji-kun and Shika-kun are THAT bad." Naruko said, "At least you don't have Sasuke and Sakura."

Ino glared lightly at her friend, "Says you Naru-chan, at least you have Sasuke. Asshole he may be, but he's still Rookie of the Year for us. Though I bet bill-board brow is pretty useless." Ino said. Naruko stared at her with a shock look in her eyes. "What?" the Yamanaka asked as she raised eyebrow.

"You called Sasuke an asshole; does that mean you're over him? Already?" she asked.

Ino smiled back, "Yes, after I thought about it I come to the understanding that I need someone different then Sasuke. Someone like... your older brother for example." she said.

Naruko instantly gasped and glared at Ino, 'Onii-sama is mine!' she mentally screamed at her. She forced a small smile, "R-Really Ino?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Ino smiled, "Yep, after all the way you describe him he sounds like a super-hunk with a kind personality to boot. WAY better than a good-looking dick like Sasuke."

Naruko started to panic lightly, "S-Sasuke isn't THAT bad! I mean he's Rookie of the Year, like you said. He also comes from a very wealthy and prestigious clan! He's also good-looking like you said! Every girl wants him!"

Ino crossed her arms as she walked with Naruko following close behind, "Those are true, but didn't you also say that Naruto was Rookie of the Year as well?"

Naruko blushed lightly, "Well... yeah." she admitted.

Ino nodded, "Okay, but Sasuke is also the LAST of a FORMERLY very wealthy and prestigious clan. I don't want to be with a jerk who just wants me to be a baby factory and let's face it; Sasuke is as nice to be around as a dead, thorny flower bush. He just sucks everything good out of the room. No looks, no matter how good, can forgive that."

Naruko started to get more frantic, "W-Well Sasuke is nice to me... kinda."

"Naruko," Ino said getting her friends attention, "Do you have a… Brother Complex?" Naruko was just about to speak out just as Ino stopped her, "Wait, check that out." she said as they pointed to a small group just walking down the main street into the village.

The group was made up of 4. The front was held by a young-looking male with light blue hair, black glasses and a massive two-handled sword on his back. He wore a blue shirt with cameo pants with the Kiri symbol on the vest that held the sword. Next to the swordsman was a rather hideously dressed man. He wore a dirt-colored overcoat that seemed to be roughly stitched together. He had a mask that looked like nothing more than a brown sack with crudely made eye holes and a stitched on scowl. He looked more like a shady scarecrow then anything. In the center was an attractive woman wearing the robes of a Kage. The white and blue coloration indicted that she was the Mizukage. She had auburn hair and bright green eyes that stood out nicely. The robes didn't hide her well-endowed curves, despite how baggy the robes were. The last man holding up the rear was an older man with blue hair and an eye-patch. He had sealing tags for earrings.

"Well... that's an odd group." Ino commented as the group went on. Naruko didn't say anything as she stared at the scarecrow-man. She didn't know why, but she felt sense of familiarity about. Ino looked at her friend and back at the group. "Naru-chan, Naru-chan?" Ino said pushing Naruko lightly.

"Hm, what?" she said as she watched the group walk to the Hokage's tower.

Ino gave Naruko a concern stare, "Are you feeling okay? You were staring off into space."

Naruko blushed lightly, "I'm fine." she said. Ino just stared at her before she started to walk, "Oookay then, so where do you want to eat at? I'm starving!"

"RAMEN!" Naruko deadpanned with a serious look in her eyes.

Ino sighed heavily, "You got issues, Naru-chan."

* * *

**At That Time**

"So was that girl with braid her?" Mei whispered in Naruto's ear as they entered the Hokage's tower. Naruto nodded lightly as the group come to the desk of the secretary. "I want you to talk to her." she said. Naruto turned to glare at the Mizukage just as the secretary looked up at them.

"Can I help you, Mizukage-sama?" she asked with a light smile.

Mei came to the desk with a smile of her own, "Yes, I'm here to talk with the Hokage."

The secretary frown, "I'm sorry but he's in a meeting with some of the clan heads at the moment. It won't be long though." she said with a light bow.

* * *

**Within The Office**

"Are you sure about this, Hokage-sama?" the head of the Hyūga clan asked. The Hyūga clan head was named Hiashi. Hiashi was a stone-faced, no-nonsense person. As head of the, for the time being, most powerful clan in all of Konoha he had the calculating calmness to keep the clan from tearing itself apart from within. He had the pale, pupil-less eyes of the clan and long black hair made into a ponytail.

The older man nodded lightly, "I'm afraid it's true, Orochimaru is plotting an invasion of Konoha." the silence was enough to fill the room with a sense of both dread and anger. Each of the major shinobi clans was in attendance, all but the civilian and Uchiha clans. Hiruzen, the Hokage, was worried about the civilian's reaction to the news; the last thing he needed was widespread chaos and BEFORE the former Sannin member invaded. The Uchiha, however, were wiped down to only one who had yet to pass the Chūnin Exams when, by law, one must be a jōnin to become a clan head.

"How do you even know you can trust this information? As far as we know it could just be a rumor." Tsume, Head of The Inuzuka clan, stated. Tsume was a woman of strange, feral and yet raw attraction and charm. She had curves that one wouldn't expect a mother of two to have as the jōnin outfit she wore showed off her DD chest and heart-shaped butt. She had dark brown hair that was a wild mane and feral, canine-like eyes.

"I received a scroll it from an insider of Orochimaru's forces, who refused to give me a name." he stated as he pulled out a small scroll from inside his desk. "In it, were the described details of his plan and the identities of some of Orochimaru's agents within Konoha itself. Hence why the secrecy of this meeting, I already sent out ANBU to make arrests since last night, but I fear that there might be more that this insider didn't know about. Did you find anything else from your investigation, Inoichi?"

"Nothing about this invasion, the only thing I learned is that Orochimaru is worried about Naruto's defection." he stated. Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan, had blue-green eyes that had no other features. He had straw, blond hair that was tied into a ponytail with spikes on top of his head.

"Naruto defected from Orochimaru?" Shikaku asked making everyone face-palm themselves lightly. Shikaku was the head of the Nara clan. A man, whose laziness was equal to or greater than his intelligence, he had black hair that went upwards like a spikey pineapple, with scars on his face.

"BAKA!" shouted Inoichi, "We discussed that at the last meeting we had!"

Shikaku merely shrugged, "So? I was asleep." he said.

Inoichi glared at the Nara head for a few moments before sighing lightly and choose to ignore it. While Inoichi and Shikaku were good friends, Inoichi was a tad annoyed with Shikaku's lazy nature and sleeping habits. "Anyway, besides that, that is all that I can imagine; Orochimaru has been careful to not let sensitive information slip."

The old man nodded, "I see, and what you say about Naruto has led me to another piece of information that the scroll told me."

"And what's that Hokage-sama?" asked Chōza, the head of the Akimichi clan. Chōza was a large and 'rotund' man with crazily wild red hair and purplish-blue markings on his face.

"Naruto has actually defected into Kirigakure and is actually the current Mizukage's, and I'm just stating what's been written, 'fuck-buddy'." he stated as he blushed lightly. Having seen photos of the Mizukage after the rebellion, he could honestly say that Naruto had good taste.

The clan heads give different reactions. Tsume sneered lightly at the thought. Shikaku didn't really seem to care, aside from a raised eyebrow. Hiashi gave the old kage a light rise of the eyebrow himself. Chōza blushed lightly and Inoichi was shell-shocked as the look of utter shock graced his face. The only one to not seemingly to care was the quiet head of the Aburame clan, Shibi.

"Is that why you invited them, Hokage-sama?" he asked. Most of Shibi's face was hidden by the high collar of his jacket. His eyes had the goggle-like sunglasses that everyone in the clan seemed to have. Shibi had short black spiky hair and a thin mustache above his lip.

"Wait, WHAT?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, actually." Hiruzen said. "I'm guessing your insects sensed them."

"Yes," Shibi said, "They're by your office and Naruto's dressed in very... odd attire."

Hiruzen nodded, "Then this meeting is over, but Inoichi," he said getting the blond man's attention, "Please stay behind for moment. We have something important that needs to be discussed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." he said. As the others left, Inoichi sighed heavily as the last clan head left.

"Inoichi, you know that Naruto is your son."

"Yes, I do." Inoichi said solemnly, "But what do you want me to do about it?"

Hiruzen didn't say anything as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not telling you to do anything about it, but you and I both know that someday you WILL have to tell him, your daughter and wife about your relationship with Kushina before she met Minato."

"It wasn't a relationship, it was just one night and we were both drunk. I can't even recall much from that night." Inoichi claimed.

Hiruzen nodded in understanding, "I know, but that ONE night did produce a child and that child has walked down a dark path and escaped when he could. He could use a fatherly figure after Minato's death."

Inoichi frown lightly as his eyes welled with light tears, "How... how can I justified leaving him out like that? I thought... I thought Kushina and and Minato were all he needed but with them gone. I never bothered to help him in anyway. I… I was just so focused on my family that I forgotten the child that needed me the most. I can't face him, nor can I tell my wife and Ino, what would they say? Hokage-sama?"

"I'm sure they won't mind. Your night with Kushina was years before you even met your wife." the Hokage said.

"I... I don't know, I need to think about it." he said as he walked away.

**END**

* * *

(1): I don't want to hear any bullshit about orange not being a ninja color. Haven't any of you heard of autumn, desserts, mountains, plains, etc. Orange and brown aren't that far apart. Do tigers ring a bell?

TFB: Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please vote on m profile if 'Harem' should be made a character choice in certain sub-categories like Naruto, Harry Potter, Etc.

NAW: We hope you'll leave a review telling us who you want in the harem. We're aiming for around 10 to maybe 15 girls. Have a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

The Master of Fear

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss.

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter and send us more girls!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Planning**

"Mizukage-san," Hiruzen said as he bowed lightly to Mei, "I apologize that I wasn't here to meet you when you first arrived, but I had to meet with the clans and I wasn't expecting you so soon. Not even the Kazekage has arrived yet." He opened to door to his office for them letting the pair to enter with Naruto following lightly behind. Hiruzen looked back at him with the corner of his eye, 'What a revolting outfit, Naruto-kun.' He thought.

Mei smiled as she and Naruto sat down, "Thank you for inviting me. I hope you don't mind that I brought my advisor along." She said as she gestured to Naruto as he nodded lightly in the Hokage's direction. "I also hope you don't mind our arrival. After dealing with so much after the war it feels nice to leave and talk about peace for a change." She said.

"We are also vastly more than anxious to see what Konoha and Suna will be offering us in exchange for our loyalty to this tri-jointed alliance that you are proposing." Naruto said. Naruto gave his own voice a soft, mellow yet strangely haunting wisp in his own voice to hide his identity. He was thankful that he actually had learned that trick from Orochimaru.

Hiruzen nodded as he pulled out his pipe, "Of course, but would you please remove your mask, Naruto-kun?"

Mei was surprised while Naruto just sighed and took of his mask with a mildly annoyed look. "Who was it?"

Mei and Hiruzen gave him a confused look, "It either has to be an Inuzuka or an Aburame who found me out. Given my ties with Hana she probably recognized my scent and went to you or her mother then you or since I couldn't really stop every little bug from getting near me it could just take one to discover my chakra signature and... well you know the rest. So… who was it?"

Mei leaned in, "Who's Hana?" She asked sternly in his ear just as Hiruzen sighed.

"Actually, Naruto-kun I knew about your defection to Kiri a few days before you even came here." The old man admitted as he handed the note to Naruto. Naruto took it and looked through it before handing it to Mei, who looked over it. Naruto maintained his calm and lightly annoyed look on his face while Mei became even more surprised.

"So... my former sensei is actually planning on invading this place..." Naruto said to himself before he scoffed lightly, "Funny, I never thought he had the balls." He said as he walked to the window that showed the majority of the village.

"Who could have gotten this information, Naruto-kun!?" Mei asked, she was particular vivid when she read the section on her and Naruto relationship.

Naruto merely shrugged, "Orochimaru is a clever, resourceful and determined bastard." He said as he turned to the two while leaning on the window. "He could have sent a spy to track me when I first left, he could have bribed someone in either the rebels or the previous Mizukage's staff to tell him this information. Or maybe he just knows me too well. After all, the man trained and taught me for the better part of my life and even helped me devise my own toxins."

Hiruzen nodded, "Well if you returned to the village we-."

"NO." Naruto deadpanned, "I went with Orochimaru to get away from this village for three reasons: So Naruko can have a normal life, so I can advance my training, and to escaped the harshness of this village myself. No way would I return when Orochimaru betrayed my trust. What would Naruko say?"

"She actually understands why you left." Hiruzen said. Naruto gave him a shocked look, "I think you don't give your younger sister enough credit, she was one of the best students in the academy."

Naruto smiled, "Really?"

"Yes," The hokage said, "She's also on a team with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke with Hatake Kakashi as their sensei. She even saved Sasuke on a recent mission."

"So...I guess that makes Orochimaru's goal clear now." He said. The two kage gave him a confused look, "When I was with him, he was obsessed with learning every ninjutsu in the world and finding Immortality. With this Sasuke-boy being the last of the Uchiha, that can easily be found, can defiantly aid him in one of his goals. The Sharingan has the ability to copy any other non-bloodline jutsu just by looking at them after all. So he'll likely try to transfer his soul into Sasuke's body."

Hiruzen was silent in thought, Naruto placed his hands on his desk, "I can save this village, Hiruzen-jiji, I can prevent Orochimaru from taking Sasuke, I probably can even kill him if I get the chance, but under a couple of conditions."

Hiruzen nodded, "Very well, what are they?"

"The first is simple," Naruto stated, "All the details of this plan will remain a secret. NO ONE will know what the plan is. All of this information is between me, myself, and I. Not even Mei will know," He said as he turned to her, "Sorry," He apologized, "The second condition is that you have all your ANBU, jōnin and any other shinobi or kunoichi turn a blind eye to my activities. If they ask then tell them that it is a small project that is supposed to better relations between Konohagakure and Kirigakure. Deal?"

Hiruzen was silent for a moment, "Just why all the secrecy?" He inhaled some of his pipe, "Are you THAT concern about spies. Even with the list?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. Orochimaru was smart enough to not let ALL of his operatives know one another. This list may be rather extensive, but it's very likely that there is more than this in Konoha, especially if he is planning to invade soon. Also, while I trust Mei with my life, I can't afford her being captured and tortured for information. I'd rather be the sole target on this one, at least aside from this Sasuke."

Mei walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush slightly, "Thanks for the concern, but I can take care of myself you know." She said as she teasingly poked his forehead

He placed his hand on her cheek caringly, "I know, but I'd prefer not to risk it."

Hiruzen smiled lightly at the two's interaction, "So when do I get an invite to the wedding?" He asked.

The two blushed mildly. Naruto was silent while Mei started to giggle lightly, "I don't know, when IS the wedding, Naru-kun?" She teased. Naruto just coughed uneasily into his hand as he looked away lightly.

"Ask again in a few years." Naruto said softly to himself just as someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Hiruzen said. The door opened as Tsume entered. "Tsume-san, is there a problem?"

Tsume merely shook her head as she looked over to Naruto, "None Hokage-sama. I'm just here to see the pup that my daughter never stopped talking about." She said as she neared the boy, "My my, I never would have thought that cute little Naruto-chan would grow up into such a good looking young man." She said as she got too close for Mei's liking.

"Ano... who are you?" She asked as she faked a polite smile and matching tone.

Tsume looked back at her with a light frown, "I'm Inuzuka Tsume, Head of the Inuzuka clan. I apologize, but I didn't see you there, Mizukage-san." She said matching the auburn haired woman's tone before turning to Naruto, "So Naruto-kun, it's been awhile, how about you and your 'girlfriend' come and visit the compound for lunch? Naruko-chan will be more than happy to see you as well."

"Umm... well-."

"We'll be more than happy to go, right Naru-kun?" Mei said as she glomped him.

Naruto was silent as he nodded reluctantly, "Sure, but can you make it dinner instead? I'll be very busy for most of the day."

"Yes, he has to meet with his sister after all." Mei said with a light amount of smugness in her voice.

"W-What? I never agreed to THAT!" Naruto said sternly till Mei gave him a dark, death glare.

"You ARE going to speak with your little sister. That's an order straight from your Mizukage." She said sternly.

Naruto crossed his arms, "I can DENY your orders if I don't agree with them."

Mei then got a small fiendish grin, "Very well then... no sex for 3 months."

Naruto was silent for a few moments before he sighed, "Damn it. You win." He said in a lightly defeated tone. "I'll go see her when I can."

"She's probably with her team right now, I can send a messenger hawk to go and have her come here if you wish." Hiruzen said.

"PERFECT!" Mei said happily, "I finally get to meet my future sister-in-law." She took a look at the faint peeved look on the clan's head. 'That's right, back off.' She thought darkly.

"Great. I hope to see you three at the compound for dinner. See ya around, Naruto-kun, Mizukage-san." She said with a light bow.

**END**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I have been focusing more on the next chapter of FMN lately do to the fact that it IS coming to an end soon. So if you haven't read it take a chance to do so now. I don't want to brag but it's pretty damn good...or at least that's what the reviews says. Anyway, sorry for the shorter chapter and we hope you leave a review telling us what you want to see in the harem. Here's the list so far:

Anko

Fūka

Hana

Hanabi (who's 18 in this story)

-deviantart art/Older-Hanabi-42632264

-The top is open & the headband is a belt.

Hisa (Fem-Hidan)

Ino

Izumi (Fem-Itachi)

Kabuko (Fem-Kabuto)

Karin

Mei

Naruko

Pakura

Shizune

Shizuka

Suiren

Tayuya

Tsume

Yakumo

and

The Knight/Monster Trio from Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel.

from,

Nightmares Around Winter & The Fox Boss.


	5. Chapter 5

The Master of Fear

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou).

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter and send us more girls!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

_Jutsu_

_(Jutsu Translation)_

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 5: Naruto's Girls

"Where is he!?" Sakura snapped as she ran her fingers through her long, pink hair in annoyance, "Why is he always late!?" Sakura was standing next to Sasuke as he leaned against a tree. Sakura was a civilian girl turned ninja with the hopes of getting close to the Uchiha survivor, like many other girls before her. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs and no sleeves along with green shorts. She had her protector tied around the top of her head to keep her hair in line.

"You know, you COULD try training." Naruko said as she tossed several senbon needles into the posts with skilled hands.

Sakura just glared at the blond, "Why are you even bothering? Sasuke won't EVER be into you." She stated.

'Yeah, thank Kami.' Naruko thought as she pulled out the needles out of the posts and walked back an extra ten paces then before. "I honestly don't really care about that sort of thing," She said as she turned to the post, "I'm going to be the next hokage! I don't have time for other boys!" She grinned as a slight blush came to her face, 'If it was Onii-sama, then that would be a different story...' She thought as she tossed more of the needles as they hit their targets.

Sakura smirked, "Please, like anyone one like YOU would be hokage! Sasuke is WAY more-."

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke said he glared at the pinkette. Sasuke was like all Uchiha before the clans eventful slaughter, he had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back, that Naruko always liked to compare to a duck's ass, and long bangs in the front. He wore dark blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar with the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

Sakura bright green eyes went wide at the Uchha's statement, "S-Sasuke-kun, I was ju-."

Sasuke glared at her making her jump lightly, "Try to be more useful THEN you can talk down to Naruko-san." He said.

'Naruko-'san'?' Both girls thought as they noted the 'san' at the end of the blond girls name. Sasuke is well known for being both cold and arrogant, borderline narcissistic in Naruko's opinion, so for him to add a suffix to anyone's name, even one relatively meaningless like 'san', was surprising. He didn't even use 'sama' to address the kage.

Naruko didn't think much of it as she pulled out her needles but Sakura glared at her in wrathful jealousy. 'THAT BITCH!' She thought as a black figure that looked just like her appeared, 'YEAH! THAT SISTER OF A DEMONIC FREAKAZOID HAS NO RIGHT TO GET CLOSE TO OUR MAN!' The dark figure shouted as their sensei came.

"I see you three have bonded well." He said sarcastically as he looked up from his little, orange book. Their sensei had tall, silver hair that was spiked upward. He was relatively tall for a jonin and wore a mask covering the lower part of his face and his protector covered his left eye. He wore a standard jonin vest and uniform.

"Where were you, Kakashi-sensei!?" Sakura shouted.

Kakashi just gave her a small, smug eye-smile, "I was on my way to go enlist you into the chunnin exams, when I got distracted by one Nara clan's deer as it tried to paint a wall with it's tail." He said.

"Sensei, are you on drugs?" Naruko asked as the rest of her team just stared at their sensei's newest excused.

"Nope, but I did sign you three up for the Chunin exams." He said just as a messenger hawk came down and landed at the center post with a note tied around it's neck. Kakashi grabbed the note just as the raptor flew away. He scanned the note before turning to Naruko, "The Hokage wants to see you, Naruko." He said

Naruko was generally surprised and worried, 'SHIT! Does he know that I was the one that painted the ANBU masks hot pink a few weeks ago?!' She thought, "Why's that?" She asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know, might as well go. I was planning on giving you three the day off anyone since the first part of the test starts tomorrow." He said with an eye grin, "Have fun you three." He said.

Naruko nodded as she went back to the village just as Sakura made her move, "So Sasuke, want to spend the day together?!" She asked with a wide and excited grin on her face. Sasuke didn't even register her as he stared at Naruko.

"Sakura," He said after what seemed like a minute, "would you do me a favor?"

Sakura smile got wider at the thought of doing a favor for her beloved. "Yeah! Anything!"

Sasuke looked at her with indifference, "Tell me everything you know about Naruko-san."

Sakura face-faulted as she felt herself die a little inside before rage poured back into her. 'FUCK YOU UZUMAKI NARUKO!' She mentally screamed as she pictured Naruko with a stupid-looking grin on her face while chuckling lightly.

* * *

At That Time

Naruto sighed as he uneasily tapped his foot with Mei hooked on his arm. Mei smiled at the look on Naruto's face, it was amusing to see her young lover be like this when he was infamous in Kiri for installing fear into his enemies. "Naruto relax! Everything is going to be okay." She said with a light giggle.

"Easy for you to say," Naruto said, "You're not meeting a family member that you left behind to follow a morally and mentally twisted sociopath for no reason."

"Oh be quiet about THAT!" Mei scolded, "Hiruzen said that she forgave you!"

"I know..." He said as he looked at the empty office, "I just shake that feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen." He said just as the door opened. He looked quickly at the door as it came open.

"Hey, Jiji." Naruko said as she opened the door, "Kakashi-sensei told me that..." Naruko stopped mid sentence as she locked eyes with her older brother. "Onii-sama?" She asked as her eyes got large.

Naruto smiled at her, he knew she was going to grow up into a lovely young woman but he couldn't say in words at how shock and yet proud she turned out. "Hello, um Naruko-chan." He said uneasily.

"ONII-SAMA!" She cried out happily as she wrapped her arms tightly around her brother's chest and cried into his dark shirt. "Onii-sama!" She said as her voice was muffled.

Naruto was shocked by the sudden embraced but soon returned in it full strength as she tightly squeezed, "You've grown up so much, Naruko-chan." He said kindly. Mei merely smiled at the scene between the two siblings till Naruko looked at her.

"Who are you?" She asked rudely as she glared at her. Mei picked up on her shift in tone and stared to glare back at her.

"This is Terumi Mei, the Fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure and my lover." He said proudly.

Naruko's eyes went wide as she forced a wide smile, "Ooooh that's wonderful!" She said as she eyed the older woman's chest.

Mei smirked as she leaned in to show off her attributes in front of her as she she blowed slightly, "It's wonderful to fully met you, Naruko-chan. Naruto-kun has told me quite a bit about you." She said as she made a dark smirk.

"Oh it's nice to meet you too, Mizukage-sama." Naruko said forcing her own fake politeness as her smile got dark on it's own. "It's good to see that my bother dosen't care about age?"

"Oh?" Mei asked as her left eye started to twitch.

Naruto stepped in, "Now girls, let's get along." He said before turning to his sister, "Naruko, you WILL be polite to Mei. She's not only a kage but also someone dear to me. I want you to respect her like you do me." He scolded.

Naruko hanged her head low, "Yes, Onii-sama." She defeatedly.

Naruto then turned to Mei, "I apologize, I forgot that Naruko has always been easily jealous. When I was partnered with Inuzuka Hana and Hyuuga Hanabi on teams, Naruko would always bother them."

Mei just smiled daringly as she pushed her chest on two his and kissed him, Naruko felt like she was going to lose it and strangle the woman till they sepreated. "It's okay Naruto-koi." She said stressing the suffix as she shot Naruko a light, cunning smirk.

'BITCH!' Naruko thought as she nearly chipped a tooth with how hard she was grimacing before she got her composure back, "Anyway, Onii-sama," She said as she grabbed her older sibling by the hand. "Let's go get some ramen! It will be like old times!" She said with a large, excited grin.

"Well..." Naruto started just as his stomach roared at the thought of a steaming bowl of noodles. Both women giggle at his expense as he sighed, "Fine." He said.

"GREAT!" Naruko said as she grabbed his hand as and started to ran off with him, Mei irked at the sight before Naruko turned back and shot her a condensing grin. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to go? You're probably SOOO busy with kage duties that you probably can't."

Mei glared at her before smiling nicely, "Oh I'm done for today," She said as she hooked Naruto's arm with hers and handed him his mask. "I would love to go see this famous ramen stand that made MY Naruto an addict." She said.

Naruko glared at her as her bother slipped on the sack to hide his face, "Let's get going!" Naruto said.

"RIGHT!" Naruko said as she dragged him out by the hand. Mei was still was hooked onto him as they left the tower. The citizens stared in both confusion or, in some cases, envy at the trio. Naruto had Naruko on his right with Mei on his left both where glaring at each other with Naruto having his eyes rolled in annoyence at his sister and girlfriend's behavior.

'Well...it can't get any worse.' he thought.

"Naruto?" A voice said.

'OH FOR FUCK SAKE!' He thought as he and his company turned around to see a young woman around Naruto's age. She had long, dark brown hair with parted bangs even though a single strand was in the center of her face. She had a dark top that was open enough to see her mesh-armored cleavage of her bust and pants low enough to see a very faint of her white g-string. Her forehead protector was tied around her waist. Her pale eyes were veined to show that he byakugan was flaring before fading away. "Hanabi." He greeted.

Mei sighed, 'DAMN IT! Not another one!'

'Oh great! Hinata's slutty older sister arrives!' Naruko groaned.

Hanabi smiled as she closer to the blond, "Nice mask, trying to scare the shit out of the children?"

Naruto got uneasy as Hanabi started to get close to him that her own large chest was pressed onto his. What made it more effective then Mei's, even though her 'pillows' were visually bigger, was the fact that Naruto could tell that Hanabi wasn't wearing a bra underneath that mesh armor. "You...could say that." He said. "Can you give me some space?" He asked.

Hanabi smirked, "Now would I do that?" She asked. It wasn't long till Naruko and Mei got between them and glared at the Hyuuga heir.

"Hello, there." Mei said with a dark grin.

"Long time, no see. Hanabi-san." Naruko said with fake sweetness.

Hanabi got an annoyed glare, "Excuse me, but I was talking to my old-."

"NARUTO-KUN!" Another voice shouted.

END

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I've been busy with the REBOOT OF FMN, my original novel and college. The next chapter will be much longer and have more substance.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


End file.
